


Being Sick Sucks

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [22]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, Episode: s02e16 The Eel Effect, F/M, Vikings, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: You weren't sick. No, no you weren't.





	Being Sick Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (H/L)= hair length  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**Being Sick Sucks**

**For clarinetgirl301**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both 17**

*********************

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup called.

You turned around to see your boyfriend run up to you. "Yes, Hic?" you asked him.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned.

You knew what he meant and nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, but the concern was still there. "You've been coughing a lot, denying that you're sick, refusing any kind of help- which you only do when your sick or hiding something- and," he paused, lifting his hand and putting it against your forehead. It only took you a moment to realize what he was doing, but by the time you pulled away it was too late, "you're running a fever."

You swatted his hand away. "I'm fine, Hiccup! And I am  _not_ running a fever!" You stomped away, furious. How could he know you so well? Sure, he was extremely observant and your boyfriend and you've been best friends since you were seven-- but still! You rarely ever got sick- maybe once or twice a year- and even when you were, you went on with your daily business like nothing was wrong. Well, maybe you did push others away when you were sick, but you simply didn't want others to worry! Yeah, that's right! But how would Hiccup be able to tell you were sick by being distant for only a few hours? Ugh!

You shook your head, deciding you were over thinking the situation and went back to do your daily chores.

First, you fed the livestock, milked the yaks, and gathered the eggs from the chicken coop. Hiccup came by and offered help since he had a lot of free time, but you sent him away saying you felt like being alone. He unwillingly turned around and left, but not before kissing your cheek, which made you smile and blush.

Then, you tended the garden and, again, Hiccup showed up and offered his assistance. Astrid was with him this time. Again, you sent them away. Hiccup sighed angrily but still did as you said. You couldn't help but notice them watching you from a distance. It made you mad but also happy. Mad that he didn't trust you enough to take your word, but happy that he could see through your lies and still bother to look after you.

Once done with the garden, you made a list of things you would need and went to the middle of town (where the main market was) to get it.

Fish for (D/N)'s dinner. Check.

Food for the next week. Check.

Cloth for new clothes. Check.

New needles to sew. Check.

A new knife. Check.

Food for the sheep. Check.

Food for chickens. Check.

Seeds for the garden. Check.

It didn't take long to get all the supplies, but it was a hassle to pull the heavy wagon up the long hill home.

Ugh! Why didn't you bring (D/N) with you? She would have happily helped!

"(Y/ N), love," a familiar voice called out, softly.

You closed your eyes and stopped pulling the wagon. You made sure it wouldn't roll off before turning around to face him. "Yes, Hiccup?" you asked.

"Would you like some help, love?" he questioned, cautiously, as if he was speaking to a frightened young child.

"No, I can handle myself! I don't need any help! I am not weak!" you shouted.

He looked shocked but quickly got over it. "I never said you were, sweetheart," he said calmly. He held his hands in front of him, where you could easily see them as he took small and slow steps forward. "I just want to help you."

"Well, I don't need any help!" You started pulling the wagon towards home again.

"Come on, (N/ N), let me help," he begged, trying to take the handle of the wagon from you.

You jerked your hand back and swatted his with your free one. "No! Stop it, Hiccup! I don't need-" you stopped mid sentence and entered a coughing fit.

"(Y/ N)? Love?" Hiccup cried, worried. "(Y/ N)?" You fell to your knees but refused to let go of the wagon. Hiccup grabbed the handle from you and handed it to someone else before pulling you onto his lap.

Once your coughing fit was over your throat burned and tears sprung to your eyes. You suddenly felt helpless and weak and buried your face in Hiccup's shirt.

"(Y/ N)?" he panicked, realizing you were starting to cry. "(N/ N), what's wrong? Come on, sweetheart, please talk to me. Please."

Realizing how weak you looked you quickly wiped your eyes and composed yourself. You stood up and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Hic," you said cheerfully, acting like nothing had happened. "Thanks," you said to the person holding the wagon, taking it back before getting away from everyone as fast as possible.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup called, but you ignored him and continued walking.

When you made it home you put everything away and went straight to bed, extremely exhausted. For once, you were glad that you lived alone.

***************

You woke up suddenly feeling the need to throw up. You put your hand to your mouth and when a bucket was handed to you, you took it without thought and threw up. The person who had handed you the bucket held your (H/L) (H/ C) hair out of the way for you and patted your back gently.

When you finished emptying out your stomach you began to cry. Immediately the person set the bucket down and brought you into their arms. You recognized and welcome the warm, strong arms that protected you. He whispered soothing words and slowly ran his finger through your hair to calm you down.

When your cries turned to little hiccups he handed you some water. "Here," he said, softly. This time, you didn't fight him and allowed him to take care of you. He made and fed you some soup before having you lay down. He moved next to you and brought you into his warm arms. You used his chest as a pillow before falling into a deep sleep.

************

You woke up again and threw up the soup. Again, he held your hair back and comforted you when you began to cry.

"Shh, don't worry, my dear." He placed his lips against your forehead and stiffened on how hot it was. "(Y/ N). (Y/ N), love, I'm going to take you to the healers, okay?"

Not really being able paying attention to the things around you, you nodded. You didn't know quite what he said, but knew he wouldn't do anything to harm you. He picked you up bridal style and carried you outside, where he carefully got on Toothless and flew quickly to the healers.

You saw his lips moving and faintly heard him, but couldn't make out what he was saying. People came rushing out at his calls and one started to take you from him.

"H- Hiccup," you whined, holding onto him tighter.

"(Y/ N), you need to let go of him," someone said.

"No," you said, stubbornly.

He smiled softly and said, "(Y/ N), love, you need to let go. Don't worry, I'll be right here."

"No," you repeated. "You carry me." Hiccup looked at the person with hopeful eyes.

"Fine," the person said. "Follow me." You felt Hiccup walked and panicked when he went to put you down.

"No! Don't leave me! Stop!" You screamed.

"Shh shh shh," Hiccup soothed. "I'm not leaving you, sweetheart. I'm helping you. I'm not leaving. Calm down, love. I'm staying right here." He was able to put you down, but you made sure his hand stayed in yours. The healers didn't like him staying in the room, but understood he was the only way to keep you calm.

Eventually, you fell asleep.

"Goodnight, my love. Sleep tight," Hiccup whispered.

*******************

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

******************

"Hiccup," Gina, one of the healers, said.

I took my eyes off (Y/ N) to turn my attention to her. "Yes?"

"It seems we are missing the main ingredient to the cure she needs."

"What?" I asked.

"We need a special kind of eel to finish the cure but we don't know anyone who would be willing to go-"

"I'll go. What kind of eel do you need?"

She told me the kind of eel, gave me a drawing of it, and told me it lives on Eel Island. I nodded and ran out. It was dawn. I had stayed up most of the night, only getting four hours of sleep, but I didn't mind. It was for (Y/ N).

"Toothless, come on, bud, let's go!" He didn't like Eel Island very much, neither did I for that matter, but I knew he would do this for (Y/N).

With determination running through my veins, I took off towards Eel Island.

   ***

After the long journey there, I quickly found the eel and took three, even though I only needed one. I caught them all at once in a net so it didn't take any extra time.

"Come on, bud," I patted his head. "Time to go back home."

Toothless eagerly flew towards Berk and I waited impatiently to see my (Y/ N) again. I hope she was alright.

   ***

I landed in front of the building (Y/ N) was in and was immediately greeted by one of the healers.

"Thank goodness, you're back. Go calm (Y/N), please," she begged, taking the eels I handed her. I nodded and ran to (Y/ N)'s room.

I was shocked, to say the least. Things were thrown around the room and two people were forcing (Y/ N) to stay in bed.

"Let me go! Where's Hiccup? Let me go! I need to find-" she caught sight of me. "Hiccup! Hiccup, help me!" she cried, tears ran down her already tear stained face.

I ran to her side and placed her on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair as she leaned her head on my chest, her hands clutching my shirt like there was no tomorrow. "Shh, love, I'm right here. You're alright. You're perfectly fine. Shh, I'm right here. No need to worry."

"H- Hic?"

"Yes, love?"

She looked up me with glistening (E/C) eyes. "Where were you?"

"I was getting the last ingredient for your medicine," I answered. "How long were you up before I returned?"

"About twenty minutes or so. Why couldn't somebody else get the ingredient?" she pouted, then swayed her head randomly as she started giggling.

I chuckled at her cuteness and lifted her chin up so she faced me and whispered in her ear, "Because I love-" I was interrupted by one of the healer coming in, "you," I finished. She giggled and her head swayed a little.

"We have the cure," the healer explained. I put her back on her bed and went to the healer. "Can you get her to drink all of this?" I was handed a cup with foul smelling liquid.

"All of it?"

He nodded. "Yes, and she'll need some sleep after she takes it. So, if you can have her lay down and rest that would be amazing."

"Sure." He thanked me and left the room. "(Y/ N), love?" I captured her attention, returning to her side.

"Hmm?"

"I need you to drink this, okay?"

"Alrighty," she giggled, then put the cup to her lips and started to drink the contents. She quickly pulled it from her lips. "Ew."

"I need you to drink all of it, love."

"Ew," she repeated, as she made a face showing her disgust.

"Please?" I asked.

"I no wanna." She shook her head and offered me the cup back.

"You have to drink it, (Y/ N)," I said, sternly, refusing to take it.

She stared at it and repeated, "I no wanna."

"Um," I thought of a way to get her to drink it. "I'll leave if you don't drink it all." I stood up.

"Don't leave!" she shouted, grabbing onto the sleeve of my shirt. I hated hearing the fear in her voice, but I had to get her to take the cure.

I turned to face her. "Then drink it."

"All of it? Now?" I nodded. She held the cup with two hands and took a deep breath before chugging it down in one go. I handed her the cup of water that was on her bedside table and took the now empty cup of medicine and set it down. I sat next to her and had her lay down.

"Now, I need you to get some sleep. I'll be right here, waiting for your beautiful (E/C) eyes to open again," I smiled, softly, moving a strand of (H/ C) hair out of her eyes.

"Sleep with me?" she asked.

I smiled and laid down next to her. She immediately moved closer to me and I moved her so she was using my chest as a pillow.

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love. Sleep well."

   ***

When I woke up, (Y/ N) was just waking up.

"Good morning, love," I greeted.

"Good morning," she smiled. "Wait!" She shot up into a sitting position and looked around. "Where am I?" Her eyes landed on me. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember being sick?" I asked.

She thought about what I said. "I remember waking up and you handing me a bucket, feeding me soup, and going back to bed. I also remember waking up and getting throwing up again, then you said something I couldn't quite understand and started carrying me somewhere. I remember getting on Toothless then landing. Someone trying to take me from you and me protesting. Uh, that's it."

I nodded. "You were sick, love. Once you fell asleep on left for a while to get the last ingredient the healers needed for your cure then convinced you to take it. Once I did I laid you down so you can get some rest. You asked me to sleep with you and so I laid down next to you. I pulled you into my arms and I fell asleep soon after that," I explained.

"Ugh! Being sick sucks!" I chuckled but agreed.

I got one of the healers and they checked (Y/ N). They said she was alright but to keep it easy for the next few days and to get plenty of rest. (Y/ N) agreed and quickly left, pulling me along.

I made sure she was taken care of and she became as good as new a few days later.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
